The present invention relates generally to an anchor for neon tubing and the like and, more particularly, to such an anchor having an improved stem.
Luminous signs of the neon-tube type are comprised of a frame upon which is mounted glass tubing bent in a particular shape. The glass tubing is supported in spaced relation on the frame by a plurality of anchors secured to and extending outwardly from the frame.
Prior-art anchors include a tubular base and a spring and a plastic stem located in the base. The stem has a saddle for snappingly receiving the glass tubing. The other end of the stem is generally cone shaped so as to be insertable into, and retained by the spring. In the past, the spring has been assembled by spinning the stem into the spring.
The spinning method is accomplished by using a power drill; as a result, the stem may be under or over driven which results in an incorrect height. The spinning approach is time consuming.